Kitty's Got It Bad
by anoymous
Summary: Just a bit of KittyxVictor drivel


**Kitty's Got It Bad**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the x-men or their franchise. If I did make money off my stories it would all be going to this Liev Schrieber kidnapping fund I keep hearing about ;p.**

**A/N: Well I am kind of in love with the whole Victor/Kitty pairing so I decided to write a drivelling fluffy story about the two, at least until my obsession subsides. Most likely this is going to be a one-shot/really short story but that may change depending on my mood, reviews etc.**

**PS: Victor is based on Liev's performance and because I absolutely detest Ellen Page this Kitty will be based on the X-men Evolution character….however she is older…although I am sure Victor is not bothered by a little statutory rape…but this writer is :/ **

**R&R**

…..

Chapter One: A Most Interesting Birthday Party

Kitty Pryde was walking through the mansion with a skip in her step and a tune in her head. She was heading to the kitchen to check on the cake that Ororo was cooking up for a very special birthday for a very special someone. She walked into the kitchen and was instantly bombarded by the rich chocolate smell of the cake. Kitty inhaled deeply and sighed. Chocolate was good.

"Oh Kitty there you are!" Ororo cried as she frantically stirred the icing, "Listen, I need you to watch the cake and stir this stuff while I go get the decorations. He's going to be here soon so we have to move fast the cake should be done in about ten minutes!"

"Sure no prob," Kitty smiled perkily and took the spoon from Ororo.

She smiled great fully and took off as fast as she could. Kitty smiled and finished stiring the icing. When that was finished she grabbed the cake out of the oven. Within fifteen minutes she had the cake iced and decorated.

'_Kitty, he's here bring the cake'_

The professor thought into Kitty's head. She always found it extremely creepy when he did that especially when she was thinking about things she probably shouldn't. Quickly she grabbed the cake and headed towards the party room.

…..

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear LOGAN! Happy birthday to you!" the receiver of this very enthusiastically sung song was not looking pleased. He turned a glaring eye on the closest person to him which just happened to be Kitty and he growled.

"Oh Logan don't be such a party pooper. Look we made you favourite cake and decorated it. Come on enjoy it!"

Logan looked down at the chocolate cake. Hmm, it did look good but then he returned to his usual grouchy self, "I don't want your f-,"

"Logan," the professor shot him a warning glance, "Think of the children!"

Logan grumbled and growled but accepted a piece of his cake. He flopped down on the couch and grumbled as he shoved a piece of the cake into his mouth he was about to continue grumbling but instead of that he muttered, "Mmm this is good…REALLY good!" and shovelled the rest of the cake as fast as he could into his mouth.

"So you like it?"

Logan glanced over as Kitty bounced down beside him, "Mhhfffggbbbuu" he mumbled grumpably as he continued to wolf down the cake. He swallowed and glared at her, "Was this your idea?"

Kitty shifted her eyes from side to side and twisted uncomfortably under his glare, "No, of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Logan growled and was about to tell Kitty just what he thought of her and this little party when a scream rose up from one of the students.

…...

Victor stood in the doorway grinning evilly at the X students. "Hello Jimmy," he said walking over to where Logan was. Logan extended his adamantium claws, and rose to meet Victor Creed.

"What are you doing here?" Logan glowered and rolled his shoulders preparing for the upcoming fight. Victor circled around. Most of the students scattered only a handful of x-men waited in the room to see what was going to happen. Kitty Pryde was one of those who remained. Kitty had heard about Logan's elusive half-brother. Not only was he as dangerous as Logan but he had a blood-lust that could out match any vampire. Victor Creed was not a man to be trifled with but yet there was a certain something, a bad boy quality that was slightly intriguing. Eww, Kitty thought he's at least a gijillon years old.

"Aw, come on Jimmy. It's your birthday; I thought you might want a little family to join in on this wonderful celebration." Victor smirked sadistically and slowly inched his claws longer to reveal dagger sharp talons.

"Look Victor I don't need you in my life. Besides you're scaring the kiddies."

Victor did a quick survey at the x-men surrounding him. His gaze settled momentarily on Kitty, he licked his lips hungrily. "I see you have no shortage of…women here Jimmy. Fine selection."

Logan glared at Victor and followed his gaze. Kitty was standing there staring right back at Victor with a certain curious look in her eyes. Oh hell no! thought Logan. Logan had always thought of Kitty as a little sister. An extremely annoying little sister but a sister none the less. He sighed and of course he would have to protect her when need be. And there was definitely a need right now.

"Victor I highly suggest we either take this outside or you can leave. Personally I hope we take this outside so I can take you damn head off!"

Victor chuckled, "Nah brother, I think I just got a better idea!" With that comment Victor lept through the opening he came in and disappeared of the grounds.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, then someone piped up, "Well that was the most interesting birthday party I have ever been too!"

Everyone turned and glared at Kitty.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Read and review please and thank you!**


End file.
